nokiafandomcom-20200222-history
Nokia PC Suite
Nokia PC Suite is a software package used to establish an interface between Nokia mobile devices and computers that run Microsoft Windows operating system. It can be used to transfer music, photos and applications. It can also be used to send Short Message Service (SMS) messages or act as a modem to connect the computer to the Internet. A mobile phone can be connected by USB, Bluetooth, or infrared. Nokia PC Suite is proprietary software and is required to access certain aspects of Nokia handsets. While Nokia PC Suite is still being updated, it is slated to be replaced by Nokia's next generation phone suite software, Nokia Ovi Suite, which will support other platforms in addition to Windows. Latest release Support for old phones is removed occasionally from the program. The latest release stands for the latest general release. The official site supplies a table that matches each phone model with the latest release that supported it (up to and including the latest general release). Features The following applications and features are included into the latest version of Nokia PC Suite: * Nokia Communication Centre for controlling contacts, contact groups, messages and a full calendar (v7.1+). * Memory view (v7.1+). * Battery view and control and low-battery alert (v7.1+). * Pop up notification for incoming calls and messages (v7.0+). Ability to initiate and answer calls (v7.1+). * Direct quick handling of the cell phone's calendar (v7.0+). * Nokia PC Sync for contacts, calendar, notes, to-do items, e-mails, bookmarks and files/folders * Nokia Content Copier for backup and restore * Nokia Application Installer for installing Java and Symbian applications * Nokia File Manager for file transfer * Nokia Contacts for contacts handling (replaced with Nokia Communication Centre in v7.1) * Nokia Messages for messages handling * One touch Access for connecting to the Internet using the phone as a modem * Nokia Music Manager for CD ripping and music transfer * Nokia Image Store for transferring pictures from phone to PC * Notification when new phone software (firmware) updates are available (for Nokia Software Updater) Limitations The backup functionality uses a proprietary binary file format (.nbu), which can only be used to restore to a phone. This means that the data can only be accessed by doing a restore to a working phone. Third-party programs (either commercial or free) can be used to read the file, but they greatly vary in the amount of information they can retrieve. Nokia PC Sync Nokia PC Sync makes it possible to synchronize contacts, calendar, notes, to-do items, e-mails, bookmarks and files/folders between a supported Nokia mobile phone and: * Microsoft Outlook 2000-2007 * Microsoft Outlook Express / Windows Address Book * Lotus Organizer 5.0-6.0 * Lotus Notes 5.x-8.x * Microsoft Windows Vista Contacts * Microsoft Windows Vista Calendar * Microsoft Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox bookmarks * Windows 2000/XP files/folders PC Sync 7.0.9.2 contains a major bug which truncates street addresses which have been edited on the PC to run over more than one line, when synchronised back to the phone. In this way it is possible to lose large parts of your contacts address information. Nokia Maps Nokia PC Suite can not add or update maps and voices for the Nokia Maps application. This requires a separate program (Nokia Map Loader) which only works on Microsoft Windows with Microsoft .NET framework installed. However, there is a way to download maps for Nokia Maps without Nokia Map Loader, using any web browser on any operating system. System Requirements * Available hard disk space: 250 MB (file size approx 25 MB) * Operating system: ** Windows 7 ** Windows Vista ** Windows XP Professional x64 Edition (Service Pack 2 or higher) ** Windows XP (Professional or Home Edition) (Service Pack 2 or higher) * Connection methods: USB cable, Bluetooth, or infrared * Supported Bluetooth software (Bluetooth stacks): ** Microsoft Windows Bluetooth (included in XP SP2, Vista and 7) ** Toshiba Bluetooth stack for Windows XP/2000 v 4.0 ** WIDCOMM BTW 1.4, 3.0, 4.0, 5.0 ** IVT BlueSoleil Bluetooth stack for Windows XP/2000, driver version 1.6.1.4 (Nokia Nseries, Eseries, and 3250 phones require driver version 2.1.2.0.) See also * Nokia Ovi Suite * Nokia Software Updater * Nokia * List of Nokia products * Noki - an explorer for Nokia PC Suite backup file External links * Nokia PC Suite: Asia, Europe, Latin America and U.S.A. Category:Mobile phone management software Category:Nokia Category:S60 (software platform)